Extraños por Ultima vez
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Ultima fragmento. Secuela de 'Extraño' y 'Mas Frio que la Nieve'.


_Extraños por Última Vez_

Imposible. En definitiva, eso era imposible.

No daba credibilidad a lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, justo al frente tenía a esa persona, a la que tanto espero y deseo pero lo peor es que sonreía, el desgraciado aun tenia la desfachatez de sonreírle a la cara después de todo el sufrimiento que sintió al no tenerle a su lado.

-Hola _Extraño_- le escuchó hablarle y por segundos su mente no supo que responder aunque si tuviera algo para decir sería inútil ya que su garganta se había formado un enorme nudo que le impedía hasta respirar. El incómodo silencio les acompañó por varios minutos hasta que el mayor decidió acabar con el entrando de lleno al estudio.- ¿Qué sucede, acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua?- caminó hasta llegar a su lado sin dejar de sonreír.

Desgraciado, no podía creer que le sonriera tan tranquilo luego de dejarlo solo.

¡UN MOMENTO!

Algo en ese pensamiento estaba mal, fue él quien decidió alejarse, fue él quien se dejó caer en ese mar de penumbra que era su mente al imaginarse lejos de ese ser que tenía delante de él.

El aire pareció volver a sus pulmones y su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo poco normal.

-Ryuichi- el nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro al tiempo que el aludido quedaba frente suyo. Después de varios meses sus miradas volvían a encontrarse. No pensaba con claridad y su cuerpo reaccionó de forma involuntaria abalanzándose sobre el mayor rodeando con sus brazos- Ryuichi- repitió aferrándose a esa estrecha cintura aunque sin creer que era el cantante quien estaba a su lado. Sonrió al sentirse rodeado de esa forma.

Tarareaba alegremente al pensar que su ídolo y su novio estaban a su lado. Buscaba al mayor ya que desde hace unos pocos minutos había desaparecido de su vista cuando escucho unas voces provenientes del estudio del escritor, con paso tranquilo fue hasta el.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿acaso querías verme?- sus cuerpos se fundían en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?- susurró disfrutando de la cercanía cuando le sintió alejarse- -¿Qué sucede?

-Tú no me amas- Esa frase quedo grabada en su cerebro y se reprodujo infinitas veces en una fracción de segundo ¿cómo ponía sus sentimientos en duda luego de dar comienzo a todo en aquellas paredes?

Hizo su mirada chocar contra la violácea con dolor y un enojo inexplicable nació de los más profundo de su ser al verle sonreír, tenía que hacer que esa maldita sonrisa desapareciera de una buena vez, claro que lo haría. Le atrajo a su cuerpo con agresividad y atrapó sus labios en un beso furioso, frenético y fogoso.

Se dejó arrinconar contra la pared y gimió ante el contacto de su espalda contra ella cuando una voz ahogada les hizo voltearse.

-Yuki- frente a ellos un lloroso cantante no lograba entender la imagen que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Las dos personas que le daban un gran sentido a su vida estaban juntas, juntas burlándose de su presencia en sus propias narices.

Su cuerpo se tensó, las manos le sudaron ante claras señas de nerviosismo jamás vista en su persona, su mente articulaba rápidamente algún tipo de respuesta ante la mirada confusa del menor, tenía por seguro que su cerebro sufriría algún tipo de daño permanente cuando una voz susurrante le despertó de sus delirios.

-Yuki- volvió a susurrar al ver el rostro del escritor palidecer dándole un aspecto enfermizo- ¿Estás bien?- Parpadeó varias veces volviendo a la realidad. Miró en todas direcciones reparando que aun se encontraba en el estudio y que junto a él solo se encontraba el miembro de Nittle Grasper, no había rastro del hiperactivo peli-rosa.

-¿Qué dijiste?- articuló una vez que sus pensamientos quedaron en orden.

-Me has escuchado bien, ya no hay razones para fingir- su voz era pausada y calma.

-Yo no lo he hecho, jamás te he mentido pero al parecer tú si lo hiciste- desvió la mirada dejándola viajar por toda la habitación.

-Cree lo que quieras pero sabes perfectamente que no es cierto.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué llegas a mi vida y luego te vas de ella sin dejar rastro?- Luego de momentos le observó con una extraña combinación de sentimientos.

-Extraño- todo rastro de amabilidad quedó atrás- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se alejó sin decir a donde aunque tratándose de ti es fácil descifrarlo.

La habitación quedó sepultada bajo un silencio sepulcral, toda la tensión se acumuló en segundos creando una atmósfera pasada.

-¿Por qué?- susurró sin querer saber realmente la respuesta.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste: "Es lo mejor para Todos"-

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

-Porque eso no es verdad.

-¿Y qué es la verdad para ti?

-La verdad es que yo…- Su voz, que hasta el momento había sonado segura comenzó a decaer a medida que la conversación continuaba.

A las afueras de la habitación su cerebro no entendía lo que sucedía ¿De qué podían estar posiblemente hablando esos dos, su ídolo y su novio?

Pues poco le faltaba para averiguarlo.

Sabía lo que el menor diría, hace mucho el mismo había dado con la misma respuesta pero por miedo a perder todo lo creado intentaba negarse a la clara realidad.

ELLOS NO SE AMABAN

Era más que obvio que esa necesidad y comodidad no era amor, era solo el confort de haber encontrado un igual, alguien que le mirara con los mismos ojos. Que no le juzgara ni buscara en él falsos rasgos inexistentes para idolatrar.

Era paz, tranquilidad, diversión, entretenimiento, guerras y enojos, era eso y probablemente mucho más pero amor no era una de ellas.

Se acercó a él, lo contempló por segundos y el menor supo que todo era verdad, no había más que hacer, ya era hora de aceptar.

Era hora de dejarlo libre y entregarse a ello sin limitaciones.

Sus miradas conectadas era todo lo que necesitaban en esos momentos, en el comienzo del final.

La atracción no se hizo esperar acercando sus cuerpos con calma y deseo. Sus cuerpos tomaron posición entre el contrario formando un perfecto rompecabezas como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida.

Pequeños roces cauteloso llenaron sus mentes de expectativas y dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones sus labios se unieron en lo que era una muestra pura de libertad.

Con ese beso daban paso a la libertad alejando cualquier pensamiento de opresión sobre su persona, ya nada les ataba, les daba total consentimiento de sus acciones y nada cambiaría eso, ni siquiera un lloroso y confundido peli-rosa que presenciaba la escena.

Se distanciaron gracias a la necesidad de sus pulmones por aire puro y desviando fugazmente la mirada logró percatarse de la presencia del tercero.

-Es por esto que tú no me amas.

Esas palabras lograron confundirle más ¿De qué hablaba el mayor? ¿Amor? ¿Acaso ellos sentían amor? ¿Por esa razón el escritor había estado actuando tan extraño?

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro que no fue desapercibida por ninguno de los dos cantantes.

-Ve con Shuichi, es a su lado donde perteneces aunque no importa donde vayas porque para mí siempre serás _Extraño. _

Se alejó de la puerta y corrió a la cocina tratando de parecer casual al ver como ambos salían del estudio.

Por minutos su corazón se había llenado de dudas pero en ese mínimo instante en que Sakuma supo de su existencia, lo entendió.

No había nada que temer, su amor por el escritor quedaría intacto y sabía que era correspondido con la misma intensidad gravitacional con la que el destino había decidido unirlos.


End file.
